


Just Sleep

by agrajag



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So, he may have slipped and told Gansey he was working overnight at the garage. His boss wanted him to have a new engine installed in one of their wealthier client's cars by the end of the weekend, but Adam had a biology test he had to study for on Monday. He figured it would be best to just get it done and over with and then not have to cram study sessions in between several shifts the rest of the weekend. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't have it done in one night anyway. As long as he could keep his head up... and his eyes open... and...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Coffee. He needed coffee.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on this prompt from otpprompts.
> 
> Imagine Person A of your OTP decides to stay at work overnight to finish something important. In the morning Person B turns up with coffee and breakfast, which they have together at Person A’s desk. (Bonus: Person B drives Person A home and A falls asleep on the journey.)

The problem with telling Gansey anything was it meant everyone else knew before the end of the day.

And while normally that wouldn't be a problem, since --

_although Adam had his secrets_

\-- anything he told Gansey he could tell the others, recently Ronan had been loitering around the shop when Adam had a late shift. He never told Adam off for working himself too hard. Not after the first time -- because he could say he was solely there to discuss taking Greenmantle down, but the concern at finding Adam at work was there underneath the plans for destruction. It was almost charming, in a way, that he had someone who cared that much for him. There hadn't been any more tokens left for Adam to find, either, which he had to admit he was grateful for. The lotion was safely tucked in the glove box of his car and had been useful as the air continued to wage war on his hands, but the gesture itself made him uncomfortable. He thought he understood Ronan's motivation --

_but could anyone truly know what was going on inside Ronan Lynch's head?_

\-- but since it had become an isolated incident, Adam was beginning to think that perhaps he was wrong. He thought, and not for the first time, that he must be a bad person if realizing Ronan didn't want him made him feel bad about himself.

Surely that's what he was upset about.

So, he may have slipped and told Gansey he was working overnight at the garage. His boss wanted him to have a new engine installed in one of their wealthier client's cars by the end of the weekend, but Adam had a biology test he had to study for on Monday. He figured it would be best to just get it done and over with and then not have to cram study sessions in between several shifts the rest of the weekend. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't have it done in one night anyway. As long as he could keep his head up... and his eyes open... and...

Coffee. He needed coffee.

Adam walked into the little office that was technically his boss's but that everyone had access to. Along with the boss's desk, it housed their little cubby holes for personal belongings and a small table that somehow managed to hold a mini-fridge, coffee maker, and all the supplies needed for what both contained. Adam filled the filter with more grounds than probably necessary and flippped the switch on. The little LED clock on the front of the coffee maker blinked on and informed Adam that it was nearly three in the morning. He was barely halfway done with the engine. Perhaps this idea was poorly thought out.

With coffee in hand -- strong enough to at least awaken his tastebuds -- Adam headed back out to try and finish the job. He was startled to find Ronan sitting on the hood of the car that he nearly spilled his Styrofoam cup down his front. Ronan was propped up off the windshield by his arms crossed neatly behind his head. His eyes were closed, but he obviously knew Adam had returned if his smirk was anything to go by.

"Move," Adam said, forgoing all pleasantries.

_although pleasantries with them were along the lines of 'hey shithead.'_

"I'm workin' on that car."

"Not anymore," was all Ronan replied.

"Listen Lynch, I need to get this done now so I can study."

"You planning on sleeping any time soon?"

"Aw, I didn't know you cared," Adam said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ronan finally opened his eyes and gave him a look that clearly said, 'Of course I do.' As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But it was gone as quickly as it was there, and Ronan jumped down from the car. He grabbed a grease stained bag sitting next to him that Adam hadn't noticed and made as if to leave the garage.

"Well, if you aren't going to be nice, I guess you don't get the breakfast I brought you."

"You brought me a dream breakfast at three in the morning?"

"I wouldn't waste time bringing you a McMuffin from out of my dream. I stopped at a drive through."

"I don't need fast food. I need to get this done. Then, yeah, I'll get some sleep."

Ronan pretended to think it over for a moment. Then -- "No, not good enough. You're going to go wash your hands and then eat this whether you like it or not. It'll go great with the black junk you're drinking."

"It's coffee," Adam said, trying not to be offended. He knew he made it too strong.

"Looks like motor oil. I was almost nervous about you there."

Adam was honestly too tired to come up with a retort, so he went to the restroom and washed away the grime as best he could. His hands still looked dirty but marginally less so. They also were shining red underneath the dirt from scrubbing them so hard. He ignored Ronan's look of disapproval when he came back and simply grabbed the bag from him, using the napkins inside to hold his food while he ate. Ronan took his coffee as payback, which he ended up spitting it out and throwing the rest away. Adam decided not to yell at him. He was one more bite away from giving in and finishing the engine after a nap.

"Let me give you a ride home." Ronan spoke so softly, at first Adam thought he had imagined it.

"I can't leave my car here."

"People will just think it's one of the heaps of junk you guys are working on. It'll be fine."

"I meant how will I get back here later," Adam said bluntly as Ronan laughed.

_Adam realized he hadn't truly heard Ronan laugh in a long time. he had missed the sound._

"Fine. I'll bring you back, too. You're in no position to be driving right now."

Adam wanted to point out that was rich coming from the person who drank and drove constantly, but something deep down told him that would break the spell. Whatever exactly was going on would end, and Ronan would go right back to his --

_more so_

\-- abrasive self, and while Adam was an expert at dealing with that Ronan, he found himself wanting to keep this Ronan around a little longer.

"Okay."

Ronan looked at him quizzically. "And I thought I'd have to fight you a bit more on this."

"I _was_ starting to fall asleep inside the car. I can finish it in the afternoon and then I'll have Sunday to study."

Ronan started to walk toward the exit mumbling something along the lines of 'still thinking about studying' and Adam smiled as he quickly tidied up and turned off the lights. Ronan was waiting in his BMW with his arms crossed, like it pained him waiting for Adam, although it had taken less than five minutes for him to follow Ronan outside. He climbed into the passenger's seat and buckled in. Surprisingly Ronan drove the speed limit, took no sharp turns, and kept the radio silent. Adam found himself being lulled by the gentle rocking of the BMW and he knew he was starting to doze off. For a second he thought of fighting it --

_only a second_

\-- before he was asleep.

The sunlight streaming through the windows woke Adam up a couple hours later. He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, but it didn't do much to alleviate the pain. Ronan was asleep next to him, his arms crossed as if even in sleep he was pissed off at the world. Adam looked out the window, blinking against the sun, and noticed that they had made it to St. Agnes and were parked in the lot beside the church. Ronan must have not wanted to wake Adam up and had fallen asleep himself in the process.

'Good,' Adam thought. He wasn't the only one who put off sleep.

However, they couldn't spend the whole day huddled up in the BMW, so Adam reached over and shook Ronan's arm.

"Lynch, wake up."

"Go back to sleep Parrish," Ronan mumbled. He attempted to turn onto his side but ended up tangled in his seat belt instead.

"Yeah, but I can go upstairs and sleep where it's actually comfortable and I figured..."

Adam trailed off. He and Ronan never really discussed how Ronan would come over in the middle of the night and wordlessly set up camp on Adam's floor. Adam never offered his room as refuge for Ronan; he had just started sleeping there one night and that was that. Now, however, Adam felt like he should say something. He should tell Ronan to come upstairs with him. If only because he would have to be back at St. Agne's later in order to drive Adam back to work.

_'but that's not the only reason you want him to stay,' a voice in the back of Adam's head teased._

Ronan looked at Adam and it could be said that the corners of his mouth lifted up. Perhaps just a little bit.

Then it hit Adam. He didn't just want Ronan to like him so he felt worthy of someone's affection. He wanted Ronan to like him because Adam liked him back. God help him, but he liked Ronan Lynch. And he was pretty sure --

_the hand lotion, the staring when he thought Adam wasn't looking, the sleeping on his floor, even the God damn fast food breakfast_

\-- that Ronan did like Adam Parrish.

"What you looking at Dopey?" Ronan asked as Adam realized he had been staring at Ronan's face as his epithany took hold.

"You should come upstairs and sleep with me," he said quickly. Ronan jumped in his seat.

"What the hell, Parrish?"

"No! No, not like that. Not... yet." Adam nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Just sleeping. We're both tired and I..."

"Not yet?" Ronan whispered.

"Well, yeah. I have an engine to work on later and need to save my energy," Adam said as his courage returned. "But, we could do this."

Adam leaned over and brought his hand up to caress Ronan's cheek. Ronan immediately placed his hand over it and rubbed his thumb along the dry skin. Adam was smiling too much and it ruined their first kiss, but he didn't mind.

\---------------------------------------------------

The problem with telling Gansey anything was it meant everyone else knew before the end of the day.

But as Ronan freely held Adam's hand while everyone waited for their pizza at Nino's, Adam could say he honestly didn't care.


End file.
